


Whistle and Mark

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: junkrat making his fat s/o feel good when she have to dress in a slightly sexy evening gown for a mission





	Whistle and Mark

Jamie loved to whistle at you. Any time you bent over to pick something up, or you reached overhead and exposed your midriff you would soon hear a loud wolf whistle. At first it made you blush, knowing that anyone nearby would soon look over and their expressions turned quizzical. Now it made you smile and giggle.  
So when you stepped out of your room, evening gown on with a gun hidden on your thigh, and you didn’t hear a whistle you thought something was wrong. You’d spent some time with Lena picking out the best dress that would allow you mobility as well as letting you blend in for the evening. You thought you would get the loudest whistle yet, but instead you found him staring at you, jaw agape.  
“Do...do you not like it?” you asked. You looked down at your body, suddenly questioning your choice. Maybe this kind of dress just wasn’t suited for your body type. Maybe it gripped you in all the wrong places, or the colour made you look washed out? You gulped, awaiting his reply.  
“Hooley…” Jamie muttered. He couldn’t even finish his sentence. Just as you were about to turn around and change he practically lunged at you, planting his face into your bosom and wrapping his arms around you. He leaned over with, pressing himself into your skin and nearly pulling the dress too far down. His hands ran along your open back.  
Your face heating up, you were used to Jamie just grabbing you unexpectedly. This, however, was different. He barely said a word or giggled like he normally did, and you didn’t hear him muttered, “mine, mine, mine” over and over.   
You ran a hand through his hair.  
“I can’t let ya go out like this, darl’,” he said into your chest. “Some bloke’ll try and snatch ya up.”  
You raised your eyebrows. “You think so?”  
Tilting his head, Jamie looked up at you with watery eyes. “What’cha doin’ in a thing like this anyway?”  
You tried not to smile at his dramatic expression. “I need it for a mission.”  
“But’cha don’t have a weapon on ya.” His hands travelling the length of your back before roaming your waist.  
“It’s on my thigh.” You patted your leg, feeling the familiar piece of metal there.  
Jamie’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, I better check ta make sure.” His knees hit the floor and his hands began to travel up your legs. He quickly let his fingers trace the gun for only a moment before they started to move higher.  
“Jamie!” you shouted. “I have to get to the transport!”   
As you tried to swat him away he giggled and stuck his head beneath the dress. That was when he let out a low whistle. Despite yourself, you laughed, quickly covering your mouth with one hand. You felt his lips begin to kiss along the sensitive skin of your thigh.  
“I gotta mark ya up more before ya go,” he said.  
“More?” you echoed. That was when you looked down at your dress, fully seeing the large black smudges Jamie had put across it. It was completely covering the exposed skin across your chest, as well as on most of the fabric.  
Jamie’s chittery laugh came from beneath your dress. Despite the fact that you would have to change, you wondered what else you could wear to make Jamison go speechless for a few seconds.


End file.
